feralfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral
' Feral' is an open-world, virtual, multi-player game created by WildWorks about a reality show for mythological creatures. In the game, players will be able to create their own fantasy animals called Feral Profiles and compete for the favor of the rulers of their realm. The game will be available at the URL fer.al when it is released. Users can currently sign up for news, updates, and beta testing invites through the website. Beta Testing for Feral will be available in mid-December 2019 with the game's full release potentially arriving by early 2020. __TOC__ Description According to WildWorks, the game will be much like the popular game Animal Jam, except the game will be targeted towards those 13 and older. Players will also now have "the opportunity to go out into this world to find stuff and craft with it, and make those items, design those items themself and trade those with friends." Players can also "design something that from the beginning gives player the opportunity and the encouragement to make stuff in there, making stuff with their character, make stuff with their friends, whether it's video, it’s images, or it's artwork that they exchange in there and we tie it into their social networks outside of here." Trivia *The game is in a 3D style, however, camera and movement position are much different from WildWorks' previous games such as Animal Jam: Play Wild. *Animal Jam accounts and Feral accounts will be totally separate. However, WildWorks is looking into possibilities for users to keep their Animal Jam usernames; for example, reserving an Animal Jam member's username for them. *Feral will not allow offensive or hateful speech; however, nothing has been clarified about topics such as cursing. *Monetization of the game will not be done over gameplay restrictions, but rather cosmetics (appearance-improvement, crafting, etc). *It is not a linear game with a set storyline or ending, but is rather open-world. The game was first mentioned through a short-lived Instagram post on May 4th, 2019 and was more officially announced at the UDEN #22 meeting on May 26th of that same year. Gallery Key Images Ferallogo.png|The official logo for Feral. Feralfavicon1500x1500.png|The favicon of the fer.al website. Swirls bg.jpg|The background of the fer.al site. Feral-update-signup.png|The sign-up section on the fer.al site. Screenshot 2019-11-08 at 4.07.56 PM.png|An Instagram post dated back to May 4th, 2019 about Feral. Feralsneakpeek.png|The very first known image of the game from the UDEN #22 meeting. Videos The Feral Overview The Feral Reveal Feral Music Sneak Peek - @playwildworks on Instagram The Feral PDF Reveal Leaked Images wildworksigpost.jpg|The official WildWorks Instagram account posted this image. samurai.PNG|Leaked photo found by @sharsssshh on Instagram. unknownhgfh.png|Art of the Wendigo and some unknown NPCs or possible avatars. Sourced by @niqhtyuni on Twitter Screen_Shot_2019-10-07_at_11.43.57_pm.png|An image of a possible location, sourced via @playwildworks on Instagram IMG_0049.JPG.jpg|Possible NPC artwork sourced from @niqhtyuni on Twitter IMG 0210.JPG.jpg|Source: @niqhtyuni on Twitter IMG 0213.JPG.jpg|Unidentified NPC. Source: @niqhtyuni on Twitter kekvideonpcleakniqhtyuni.PNG|Possible NPC. Source: @niqhtyuni on Twitter and Kek on Youtube Clothlady.png Fishlady.png Transportationworm.png|Possible Transportation Screen_Shot_2019-11-10_at_12.16.12_PM.png|Source: Kek Category:Meta